


.:One Last Breath:.

by Ecliptix



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Lesbian, Magicat, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecliptix/pseuds/Ecliptix
Summary: Adora makes a very difficult decision that will affect the fate of all of Etheria.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	.:One Last Breath:.

A frightened gasp tore through the air as the feline girl was promptly forced down onto her back, her eyes wide with uncertainty as she stared down the end of a long blade. Her heart hammered in her chest as she slowly dragged her gaze upward, meeting the icy blue cold gaze of her former childhood friend, Adora.. or Shera she should say. The tall women towered over her, making her feel as if she was suffocating.

“What are you waiting for?”

Catra finally spoke up after the initial shock had wore off, however she made no move to escape or get up, her ears flattened against her head. The golden haired girl’s expression dropped a little, her eyes softening as she stared down at the magicat below her. Shera puffed out a breath of air, her grip tightening on the handle of the sword as she kept it pointed at the girl without really moving it any closer.

“I.. I don’t know..”

The princess of power whispered, dropping her arms back down by her sides, her sword stabbing into softness of the ground, the palm of her hand resting on the heel of the sword. Catra narrowed her mismatched eyes, slowly beginning to push her body to a sitting position, her claws bared due to pure instinct. Shera just stared, her blue eyes scanning the feline-like girl in front of her.

“Just do it..”

Catra mumbled, lowering her head, her fluffy ears twitching as she stared at the dull green grass below them. Shera’s shoulders tensed, her eyes widening. She had never actually had to kill someone- she never even expected to get to this point with Catra.. the only thing she had ever done was destroy the Horde’s bots. The girl let out a shaky breath, her head tilting to the side in wonder, her long, silky, blonde hair flowing in the air.

“Catra-..”

She mumbled, seeming at a loss for words.. she couldn’t kill her ‘friend’ could she?- it was out of the question. Adora’s hands shook nervously the longer she held the sword in her hands. She didn’t really have a choice in this did she? It was either kill her childhood friend, the only person she had known up until recently or return as a traitor who let the enemy escape while she could have put an end to this all.

“I said just do it!”

The magicat growled, clenching her hands into tight fists, her whole body trembling. She just wanted all of this to end. Her heart ached the more she looked up at the girl she once knew.. now they were practically strangers to each other. As much as Catra hated to admit it she’d like nothing more than for her Adora to come back and tell her it was all just some sick joke, they could go back to the fright zone, go back to the old days. Catra felt hot tears drip down her cheeks. She couldn’t hold herself anymore. She had been suffering all this time without a healthy way to vent her emotions.

Shera opened her lips to talk but nothing came out. The girl dropped to her knees, her hands shakily reaching out and grasping the feline’s shoulders, giving them a small squeeze as she leaned closer to her, her breathing uneasy. Catra furrowed her eyebrows, closing her eyes tightly as she refused to look at the warrior girl in front of her. She sunk her teeth into her lips, biting back small sobs. Shera narrowed her eyes into small crescents, her hand slowly reaching down and cupping the other girl’s cheek, slowly stroking the pad of her thumb against it. Catra couldn’t help but let out a weak purr at the action, her body loosing it’s tension. Adora knew her too well.. she knew how to disable her normal functions just by a simple brush of her fingers.

“Adora-..”

She sobbed weakly, giving up her dignity and shifting closer, burying her face into Shera’s shoulder. The tall girl frowned as her Shera form slowly melted away, leaving her in her regular state where she was known as Adora. Catra gazed at her with tears streaming down her face, choking silently on her tears.

Adora’s expression seemed guilty as she pulled the feline into her arms, her hands softly brushing against her exposed fur. The magicat trembled, sniffling like a scared kitten. The blonde said nothing, she had nothing to say. She had done everything she could to avoid proper confrontation with Catra, she did this by trapping her, and even scaring her forces away.

But now was the time wasn’t it?

Adora’s expression hardened a little as she looked at the feline in her arms. The magicat didn’t seem to notice her gaze, her face buried into her old friend’s chest. Adora gazed over at her sword, Shera’s sword, and grasped it’s handle, bringing it silently closer. She tried to remain as still as possible, holding the other girl against her. Tears burned her eyes as the sword slowly morphed into a smaller blade, practically a knife. Adora breathed shakily. Was she really going to end Catra’s life while she was weak and vulnerable.

She has to.

Adora hugged Catra tightly, whispering a word of apology as she slowly sunk the blade the sharp blade into the feline’s back. Catra screeched painfully, her claws latching onto Adora’s shoulders as she gazed up at her childhood friend with teary eyes. Warm blood trickled down Adora’s hand as she closed her eyes tightly, watching as the life started to slowly drain out of Catra’s eyes.

Adora stared at the girl’s face, not saying anything as she held her, holding her close as she slowly died in her arms. Catra sobbed quietly, her eyes drifting closed as she was engulfed in darkness, her body going limp as she felt her consciousness slipping away.

“I love you Catra..”

Was the last words the feline ever heard before she completely blacked out, her life slipping away. Adora trembled as she watched her friend take her last few breaths.

Catra laid dead in her arms.

“I’m so sorry-“

Adora mumbled as she sobbed painfully, her shoulders slumped. Her hands were stained with the blood of her own best friend, the girl that had been by her side since they were small children.


End file.
